


Season of the Witch

by pure_of_heart



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: AKA the magic AU no one asked for, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Elves, Faeries - Freeform, Fluff, Humour, Men - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RIchard Ellis is one (1) stubborn boy, Royalty, Thomas just makes fun of Richard, Witch!Thomas, Witches, kinda enemies to kinda friends to DEFINITE lovers, merfolk, what do i even tag this???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_of_heart/pseuds/pure_of_heart
Summary: The Kingdoms of Downton and Marilien had been in a time of peace since Princess Mary and Prince Matthew were married. However, when the Prince is poisoned, the kingdoms descend into chaos and it's up to a Princess, two lady's maids, and a very reluctant Royal Envoy to find the cure.OR: the magic AU literally no one, and I mean NO ONE, asked for.
Relationships: Cora Crawley/Robert Crawley, Mary Crawley/Matthew Crawley, Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis, Tom Branson/Sybil Crawley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is kind of a tester chapter, to see whether or not people are actually going to enjoy this fic. It also functions as a practice fic, meaning I'm sort of using it to better my writing skills. Therefore, if anyone has any feedback or constructive criticism, PLEASE TELL ME! It would be much appreciated.
> 
> find me on Tumblr, @d-kee

PROLOGUE

Prince Matthew and Princess Mary were loved by all. The men of Downton and faeries of Marilien adored their love for each other and knew their future would be bright and prosperous. The couple had been married for nearly a year after a ceremony that combined both Princess Mary’s human traditions and Prince Mathew’s faerie traditions. The Princess’ parents had been ecstatic when the Prince proposed, and Prince Matthew’s mother was happy for her son and loved Mary like a daughter. Thus, the two kingdoms were joined, creating The Regal Expanse and a time of peace. 

The servants of both royal families were very happy at the new marriage, working hard to make sure everyone was comfortable. Among those who were still feeling excited so long after the joining of the kingdoms, were Anna Bates, Lady’s Maid to Princess Mary, and Phyllis Baxter, Lady’s Maid to Queen Cora.

The two women could often be spotted talking about the ceremony in the servant’s hall, sewing dresses together. Usually, they were left alone to their gossiping. Sometimes Richard Ellis, Envoy to the Crown of Eremasa, joined them with a cup of tea. He wouldn’t admit it, but both ladies could tell he was a sap for romance.

“I still cannot get over Princess Mary’s dress at the ceremony, it was absolutely gorgeous.” Baxter gushed. It seemed they were talking about the royal wedding, _again_. Richard recalled that day and the way he had felt a deep ache of loneliness whenever he looked at the happy couples surrounding him.

“Did you know it took twenty people to sew that dress? _And_ fifteen faeries to make it sparkle as it did.” Anna said leaning forward as if it were some deep secret. Richard’s eyebrows almost went up into his hairline as Baxter gasped.

“Really?” Baxter asked, her sewing long forgotten on the table.

Anna nodded her confirmation, “That’s why Queen Cora insisted they keep the dress because it took so much work.”

“Seems a bit much just for a dress that you’re only going to wear once,” Richard said, taking a sip of his tea.

Anna and Baxter stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

“Are you for real!?”

“You cannot be serious!” They said at the same time.

Richard only shrugged as the two ladies looked at each other.

“Men.” They said together, followed by giggles. Richard cracked a smile.

Baxter turned back to Richard, “Don’t act as if you’re not the biggest romantic under this roof, Mr. Ellis.”

Anna nodded, “We’ve seen those romance novels you read, not to mention how you look at Daisy and Andy when they’re together.”

Richard blushed, making the ladies giggle once more. He struggled to find the words to deny their accusations, but he was so flustered it seemed he couldn’t.

“Don’t be so upset Richard, it’s good you like romance. Not many men are like that.” Baxter said. He looked down, smiling bashfully.

“The right one will come along one day; don’t you worry Richard.” He doubted Anna’s words, but wouldn’t let it show. He was glad that the two women genuinely believed he would find love.

“I suppose it’s only a matter of time.” He smiled, although he got the feeling it wasn’t very convincing from the stares he received.

Uneven frantic footsteps made their way down the stairs, the clacking of heels against the stone loud in the quiet servant’s hall. A faerie maid burst into the room with a frightened expression on her small face. Her wings were held close to her back. Immediately Richard stood to comfort her.

“What is it? What’s wrong, Alice?” He asked. Several servants had joined them in the hall, Alice’s panic attracting everyone nearby.

“T-The Prince! He-He’s- “The poor faerie stuttered with tears gathering in her eyes. The attention of all the surrounding servants only fuelled her discomfort.

“What is it? What’s happened to Prince Matthew?” Anna asked, placing a comforting hand on Alice’s shoulders.

Alice sobbed, “He’s been poisoned!”


	2. Chapter One

Richard stood outside the door to Prince Matthew’s chambers. The King and Queen of Downton were in there, along with Princess Mary and Queen Isobel. He feared that knocking would somehow make them angry in such a time, but he did it nevertheless.

King Robert answered the door, his wary features relaxing when he saw it was only the Royal Envoy. “Come in.”

Richard stepped into the room and his attention was drawn to Queen Isobel’s wings. Her normally bright and vibrant purple-pink wings were now drooping, looking like they weighed a tonne on her back. It seemed her sadness weighed a tonne, too. Princess Mary was by the bed, holding the hand of her beloved as she whispered softly to him. Prince Matthew lay on his back, his skin pale and clammy, if not for his sickly coloured wings, Richard would have thought he was asleep. The Prince almost seemed to sink into the lavish mattress on the four-poster bed.

“Have you ever seen anything like this, Ellis?” King Robert asked quietly. Richard turned to the King.

He spluttered a bit before answering the King. `“I’m afraid not, your Majesty. I can have someone check the archives at Eremasa, although it would be worth something to check out the faerie’s archives as well.” He told the truth. Never in his life had he see something like this. The poison had spread quickly through the Prince’s system, making the family believe he had simply eaten something that didn’t agree with him. But by the second day, it was obvious he had been poisoned. He couldn’t move without crying out in pain, he couldn’t keep anything down and could barely even sense what was going on around him. Richard had never been particularly close to the Prince, but he had spoken to him a few times. He was nice, kind to Richard even though he technically ranked as a servant. It wasn’t pleasant seeing such a man at the mercy of whatever was polluting his system.

“I am afraid it is not faerie in origin. I’ve already had my scholars scour the libraries from top to bottom, there was no mention of Matthew’s illness.” Queen Isobel said from where she was sitting in the corner.

“What could it be, then? Assuming we don’t find anything in the Eremasa Archives.” Richard asked, careful not to overstep any boundaries.

“Witches.” Princess Mary snarled. Richard was taken aback, never in his service had he heard her talk with such hatred in her voice. He recovered quickly, realising if he were in her situation, with a loved one in such a position, he would have torn down the whole castle by now.

“But why?” Queen Cora said, wiping at her nose with a handkerchief.

“Witches don’t need a reason, Your Majesty. The evil ones, that is. They do whatever they want, whenever they want with no regard for others. They don’t feel empathy. They just take and take until they are satisfied.” Richard spat the words out as if they were a foul-tasting dinner. He glared at nothing in particular, clenching his fists by his sides and hoping no one would notice.

“Ellis, we mustn’t let personal experiences get in the way of what is important here.” The King murmured. King Robert was a gentle soul, as was his wife, Queen Cora. It served as a constant reminder of how different things were back home, in Eremasa.

Richard nodded, grounding himself with the fact that the Prince’s life was at stake. “Has he been visited by a doctor yet? Faerie or otherwise?”

“Dr. Clarkson is on his way as we speak as is Dr. Solas.” Queen Cora said comforting her distraught daughter. Mary was holding tightly on to Mathew’s hand and Richard felt a pang of jealousy course it’s way through his chest. To have someone by your side like that, even if it meant one was on the brink of death, was more than Richard had ever experienced.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours until both doctors arrived. They were led into the room by the King and Queen’s other two daughters, Edith and Sybil. There was also another person with them, a faerie whose wings were faded slightly, signifying his age.

“The doctors are here, Mama,” Sybil said softly. She stood next to Richard, giving a comforting smile. He smiled back.

“Your Majesties, this is Cendis. He is a wise faerie who was a doctor back in his prime. I figured he could help us identify what ails the Prince.” Dr. Solas explained. Cendis bowed respectfully to those in the room. The three doctors began their examination.

Queen Cora quietly gestured to Richard. He walked over to her and bowed his head to whisper. “Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Mr. Ellis, would you please fetch Miss Baxter and Mrs. Bates?” She asked. He nodded his head and with the grace only a servant could have, left the room quietly to fetch the two maids.

***

Richard walked through the grand halls of the palace, his footsteps echoing off the marble flooring. The sound of heels followed behind him, slightly rushed in their nervousness to get to the Prince's chamber.

“I’m sure Queen Cora just wants you two there for support.” He smiled at the two women. It didn’t seem to calm their nerves, but it was worth a shot, he supposed.

The door opened to the same scene he had left it to. Baxter immediately went to the Queen’s side, however, Anna thought it best to stand with Princess Edith.

The doctors were murmuring amongst themselves, shaking their heads and making unfamiliar gestures. It seemed they were disagreeing on something. The argument ended abruptly when Princess Mary called out, “Just tell us what it is!”

It was Cendis who spoke up first, “I believe it is a form of Ancient Magic, your highness.”

The Princess’ tear-filled eyes widened, as did everyone else’s.

“Are you certain?” The King asked. All three doctors nodded.

“There is a tale, from the works of the Ancient Mages. It describes a gathering of faeries, witches, merfolk and even elves. They gathered on the banks of the Ancient Ponds of the Elven Wood to honour Nami, the Goddess of Witchcraft. It is said that one night, someone poisoned their food. Unaware, the beings sat down for a feast that night and ate everything. The next day, the poison began taking effect. One by one they began to deteriorate and lost their strength. They tried everything to heal themselves. One by one they began to pass. Faeries attempted to use their herbal knowledge, using the Sagara flower in an effort to cure themselves, but it did not work, and they were the first to pass on. Next, the merfolk tried harnessing the power of their gems, but to no avail. They were the second to pass. Then the witches used any and all healing spells they could think of on themselves. Nothing worked, and so they too passed on. Finally, it was the elves left, and they tried to bathe in the water of the Ancient Ponds, but they were too weak to lift themselves. Eventually, the elves passed too. It is still unknown who poisoned the food, and the Elves have not trusted any other species since that day.” Cendis finished his story, the shocked blank faces of the family plus servants looking at him.

“What about Men? Where they not at the feast?” Princess Sybil asked.

“Men did not yet exist, Your Highness,” Clarkson replied.

“So, you’re saying there’s no cure?” King Robert interrupted, staring at the three doctors.

“I am afraid not, Your Majesty. I’ve given the Prince a tonic that should help slow the poison down, but there’ no guarantee it will work.” Dr. Clarkson said.

“There might be a cure!” All eyes turned to Dr. Solas, including the harsh gaze of Cendis.

“That is but a legend! It is not true!” He gestured with his hands angrily and his wings took on a deeper hue.

“Please, tell us! Anything to save my darling Matthew, please!” Princess Mary begged practically on her knees. _Oh, if Carson could see her now,_ Richard looked to the ceiling.

Solas looked to the King and Queen’s silently asking permission. They nodded, and so he took a deep breath and started his so-called ‘legend’.

“It is said that the cure for the poison was right in front of them all along. You see, each race tried to cure themselves, and only themselves. The legend tells that perhaps if they had tried to combine all of their methods there may have been a chance of survival.”

“So, there is hope? Matthew could potentially survive?” Queen Isobel said with anticipation.

“Well…maybe. But it’s a very small chance. No one has come across this poison since the feast, therefore there’s no way of telling if it is true.” Clarkson told. The room went silent.

Queen Cora spoke up from where she was sitting, her voice hoarse, “It can’t hurt to try, can it?”

“Cora, what are you saying?” King Robert turned to his beloved wife. She looked at him with fresh tears already gathering in her eyes.

“Are you really ready to lose Matthew? Without even trying? If there’s even a chance that the cure does exist, would you not want to at least try?” She trailed off at the end, taking the handkerchief Baxter offered.

“Cora is right, we must try.” Queen Isobel said, “Matthew is my only son, I won’t lose him without trying.”

“It won’t be easy, you’ll need to travel fast, get everything and then race back here in time to give the cure to Matthew,” Cendis said with a warning look in his eyes.

“Yes, yes, anything. What do we need?” King Robert asked.

Cendis conjured up a cloud of smoke with a great deal of effort, “The first cure is the Sagara flower, you will find it on the cliff that separates the Faerie Realm and the Dark Wood.” A somewhat blurry image, but clear enough to make out it was the flower, appeared in the smoke.

“Second, is a sapphire from the Caves of Neptune.” A bright blue gem appeared, the image seemed blurry except for the sapphire, which was clear as day.

“Thirdly, you will need water from the Ancient Ponds of the Elven Woods. And last, but certainly the most important, a spellcaster.”

“A witch!?” Richard spoke rather loudly, and his voice almost seemed to bounce off the cold palace walls. But he simply could not help it – to think that such a respectable family would trust a creature like a witch!

“Yes, Mr. Ellis. A witch.” Queen Cora said calmly.

He couldn’t believe the family would risk everything. Sure, Matthew was loved by all, including Richard, but a witch?! Nothing good would come of that!

“You can’t trust witches!” He said, ignoring the glare he got from Baxter. She didn’t know, she didn’t know what they were capable of. She hadn’t seen what he’d seen that awful day. Baxter’s nightmares were nothing compares to his.

“I don’t care! I want Matthew back!” Princess Mary cried, tucking her head into the crook of her husband’s elbow.

“Who will get the cure, doctor? I’m afraid I can’t spare any knights; I need them here to make sure no one else is affected.” King Robert said.

“I’ll go.” Baxter said meekly, “That is if Her Majesty allows it.”

“Me too.” Anna piped up, smiling at Baxter.

Richard’s mouth opened in shock. _Are they stupid, or just plain dumb?_ he thought.

“While I do appreciate your bravery, I can hardly send out two lady’s maids into the wilderness alone.” King Robert said sadly.

“Then it’ll have to be two lady’s maids and a princess.” Princess Sybil said, placing her hands on her hips and looking at her father defiantly.

“But Sybil darling, you’ll be out there on your own.” Queen Cora reasoned.

“I’ll be fine Mama, I know how to use a sword, and I’m sure Anna or Baxter know a few things about the wild.” She said. Her stubborn nature would not let her back down, and the King and Queen could sense when there was no point in trying to convince her otherwise.

“Sybil, you understand my reluctance to let you go out with two other women for days, I mean what if something happens at night? Anna and Baxter will be left defenceless.” Queen Cora took her daughter's pale hands in hers.

“…I’ll go, too,” Richard said reluctantly.

King Robert frowned, “Ellis, are you certain?”

Richard pressed his lips into a thin line and sighed, “Yes. I can’t let a Princess and two maids go out on their own and potentially get hurt, I couldn’t live with it knowing I could have helped.”

“Well then, it’s settled. You four will set out as soon as possible.” Queen Cora smiled and gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek.

They all smiled at each other except Richard, who heaved another sigh.

Soon enough, Princess Mary wished to be alone with her husband and, not wanting to upset her, they all went back to their duties. As soon as the three servants were out of earshot Richard turned to the other two, “Do you two have screws loose? Should I fetch the handyman?” He angrily whispered.

“Richard,” Baxter scolded lightly, “We’re just trying to help.”

“You didn’t have to agree to come along, you know,” Anna added.

“And be left at the palace with no one to talk to? No thank you!” He remarked. God, he couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid to agree to go along! As if he needed any more reason to believe he was going mad!

They began walking back to the servant’s entrance, “I think it’s good you’re coming along! Who knows, you might find the love of your life…” Baxter smirked.

“Oh shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did y'all enjoy this one?? Personally I feel like it was much better than the last, plus I actually edited this one lmao.   
> It's not as long as I would've liked it to be, but I just really wanted to post it so here ya go I guess. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr, @d-kee  
> And just like the last chapter, any feedback is 100% welcome :)


	3. Chapter Two

“You can’t seriously be wearing that for an adventure.” Anna looked Richard up and down with a scrutinising eye.

He looked at himself in the floor-length mirror, “Why? What’s wrong with it?” His apparel seemed fine to him.

“It’s an _adventure_ , not a royal meeting. What’s with all the medals?” Anna attempted to touch them but was swatted away by Richard’s hand. She feigned hurt, Richard’s eyeroll showing he wasn’t falling for it.

“I’ll have you know those medals were earned in the service for King and Country.”

“That’s great, but why are you wearing them for an adventure?”

“Would you stop calling it that?” Richard snatched the medals from his jacket, slamming them down onto the dresser next to him. He had a fleeting thought that perhaps he shouldn’t have done that but was interrupted by Anna.

“What’s got you so snappy?” She asked, moving to unbutton his jacket. Richard sighed looking down at his socked feet.

“I think I am perhaps…” He trailed off unable to find the words to describe how he was feeling. It was rather weird, Anna was his one of his closest friends in the palace, he should be able to tell her something as simple as how he was feeling. It was as if there was something blocking the words from forming in his mouth, leaving him gaping like a fish and looking like an idiot.

As usual, Anna knew what he was thinking even when he didn’t, “Nervous?”

“Something like that, yes.” He laughed quietly.

“Can I tell you a secret?” She asked.

He nodded, careful not to jostle too much so she could undo his tie.

“I’m nervous as well. Think I might even be a little scared.” She said.

He smiled and breathed heavily through his nose, “C’mon, what’s the great Anna Bates got to be scared about?”

“A lot of things actually. Spiders, thunderstorms, handsome witches who might sweep my best friend off his feet…”

“I told you to shut up about that!” He laughed and she smiled. Anna grabbed his bag from the bed and began packing suitable clothes into it.

“You never know, Richard. It’s always best to keep an open mind.” She teased. Ever since Baxter had said that stupid comment about Richard finding the ‘love of his life’ on their journey, the two women hadn’t kept quiet about it. It was as if every second sentence coming out of their mouths had to do with pretty witches or faeries or even elves coming onto their path while they were out looking for the cure.

“Mr. Bates tell you that?” He teased.

Anna smiled, “Maybe.”

The next few minutes were filled with idle banter between the two friends as they worked together to repack Richard’s bag before they had to leave. He looked around at his small bedroom, noticing how even though he had packed most of his belongings, the room looked the same. It looked…empty. As if it had been empty all those years he’d been living at the palace, sitting in silence and collecting dust, with no one to care for it. He supposed the thought was supposed to fill him with sadness but, strangely, he felt almost glad to be leaving the same four corners he’d been living in for almost six years. Perhaps the girls were right, a change of scenery might do him good.

 _Always best to keep an open mind_ , Richard, he thought in a mocking voice.

Yeah, right, and potentially fall in love. He would be more likely to take Poisedon's place on the throne than to find a lifelong partner while on a quest to save Prince Matthew of Marilien.

With that last thought, he grabbed his bag and he and Anna exited his room, shutting the door harshly and leaving all his feelings behind to sit quietly and collect dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hollllllyyyyy heck man i'm so sorry for the delay and also that it's so short, i promise the next one will be wayyy longer
> 
> i've been having some writers block lately, hence why this one is so late, also school's been picking up and so have the assignments so yay for me i guess  
>  hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'm also very sorry that Thomas ain't even here yet but he's here in our hearts so that's all that matters


End file.
